


Blue Velvet

by naopis



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Master/Pet, Sex Work, Slow Burn, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naopis/pseuds/naopis
Summary: Sehyoon had never thought about coming to a strip club ever in his life. Yet, as he sat in a private room; walls lined with blue velvet and a feline like boy on his lap, he wondered why he hadn’t done it sooner.
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow
Kudos: 9





	Blue Velvet

“You’re new.” Jason whispered with an eager smile. His hands gripping softly at the shorter, raven hairs of Sehyoon’s nape, peering at the new man curiously. Confidence exuded from him, and it was all that more attractive to Sehyoon.

“What brings you here, handsome?” He questioned, hands playing invitingly in Sehyoon’s hair. 

“My coworkers brought me here.” Sehyoon whispered, no need to speak any louder as their faces almost grazed from the close proximity, breaths mingling seductively. 

Jason seemed unexpectant of the honeyed voice that fell from the others soft, rose tinted lips, his eyes widening momentarily before returning to his past cocky self. 

“You seem nervous.” He replied tauntingly, smirk widening on his small, pretty face.

“I’ve never done this sort of thing before.” Sehyoon responded, sheepish grin forming as he shifted his gaze down to the dark leather of the sofa in embarrassment. 

Leaning backwards with a slight twist of his body, Jason picked up a short glass of liquid from the table to his right and brought it up slowly to Sehyoon’s lips. 

The latter could smell the whiskey, burning his nostrils momentarily. Locking eyes with the boy on his lap, he began to swallow the contents of the glass and had it consumed within three short gulps. 

Placing it back with a small tap of glass on glass, Jason’s sharp gaze returned to the man he straddled, licking his lips tantalisingly. 

“Well then, let’s hope I can make your first time one to remember.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing proper smut so I hope it’s at least semi-decent ★~(◡︿◡✿)  
> as always comments and such are appreciated♡


End file.
